


You Can't Appreciate The Clean Parts of Someone Without Also Appreciating the Bad

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki needs to shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Appreciate The Clean Parts of Someone Without Also Appreciating the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a picture of gintoki with stubble and i was like "i need to write this' so i did. it turned out differently than i had in mind but i like it. i hope you enjoy (even more) domestic ginhiji!!

Gintoki watched himself in the mirror, the hand holding his toothbrush moving back and forth. Toushirou was next to him with his elbow out – read: _in his way_ – and toothpaste foam beginning to drip down his chin. He caught it before it got on anything, and bent over to rinse. 

Gintoki held the toothbrush between his teeth and brought his hands up to his hair, frowning as he tried to tame the mess. Without a brush and some serious elbow grease he knew he wouldn't accomplish much, but he figured he'd give it a try while Toushirou used the sink. 

Once Toushirou was finished Gintoki took over, spitting into the sink and rinsing. He took the towel Toushirou offered and dried off his face, and when he looked back up Toushirou was watching him. 

“You should shave.” He said, one hand coming up to brush at the growing stubble. Gintoki poked at Toushirou's cheek.

“Says the one growing a beard.” 

“I'm not growing a beard. And anyways, at least I look good with stubble.” He turned toward the mirror, rubbing at his face idly. 

“Oh? Who says you look good?”

“Your ass last night when you were half asleep.” Toushirou snapped. Gintoki really didn't know how to defend against that, and so he bent down to find his razor in one of the drawers below the sink.

“Grab me one, too.” Toushirou said, shaving cream can in hand. Gintoki traded him for a razor and began smearing the cream on his face. He passed the can back and pressed to his cheek carefully. He could see Toushirou in the other side of the mirror, applying the cream as well. 

A few minutes later Gintoki ran a hand over his cheeks, feeling the smooth skin.

“Like a baby's ass.” He told Toushirou, who made a face at the comparison. He felt Toushirou's freshly shaved face as well, long, slow strokes down to his jaw.

“Like a less handsome baby's ass.” Toushirou smacked him and he grinned. 

“We both know I'd be the more handsome baby.” He argued. 

“And yet you're the one who constantly calls me a baby?” Gintoki teased. 

“You're more like a teenager who never shuts up.” 

“Don't compare me to Kagura-chan. I have a much better fashion sense than that.” 

“She's going to come in here and beat your ass, you know.” 

Gintoki laughed, throwing an arm over Toushirou's shoulder and resting his cheek on his head. 

“As if she could beat my ass.” 

“Says the man whose ass has been beat by her – how many times?” 

“None.”

“Don't lie.”

“I'm not! She usually goes for my head or my jewels–”

Toushirou smacked him again. “Same thing.” 

“Very different thing, believe me.” 

Toushirou shook his head, starting to pull away from Gintoki and this ridiculous conversation. Gintoki, however, held on tighter, pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Where do you think you're going?” Gintoki asked playfully. Toushirou scowled.

“Let me go, bastard.”

“There's a toll for me to let you go, you know.” Gintoki's grin evened out, but the amusement was still there in the corners of his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? A kick in the nuts?” 

“No, something more enjoyable than that.” 

“I'm not having sex with you in the bathroom.”

“ _No_ – that's an idea for another time.” Gintoki's smirk returned. “This time the price is a kiss.” He pursed his lips, making loud kissy-noises. 

“Who would want to kiss someone as lousy as you?” 

“Your ass last night when you were half asleep.” Gintoki replied smugly.

“Fine, I give.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips chastely against Gintoki's, then trying again to pull away. Gintoki didn't budge.

“Interest these days is something horrible.” Gintoki explained. Toushirou rolled his eyes, but kissed him again. Gintoki held him tighter and felt Toushirou's hands grab onto the sides of his pajamas. Neither of them moved for a minute, even after the kiss broke, just enjoying the feel of the other. 

Then Gintoki farted.

“Holy shit,” Toushirou said, pulling out of Gintoki's embrace. “ _That's_ why no one would want to kiss you.”

“Says the man who was literally _just_ kissing me.” Gintoki retorted. “Anyways, aren't you supposed to love everything about your partner? Even his dirty parts?” 

“Not _your_ dirty parts.” Toushirou turned and walked out of the bathroom. 

“I don't know why I like you if you can't even handle a natural human action. Smell that? That's nature.”

“Nothing that comes out of your ass is natural.”

“I could bring up last night again–”

“Shut it.”


End file.
